The invention relates to a header (also denoted as plug) or receptacle (also denoted as socket) for use in a power connector (i.e. the combination of a header and receptacle), comprising a housing of an electrically insulating material and provided with at least two power contact elements having a mating end, a retaining portion for retaining the contact element in the housing, and a tail for connecting the contact element to a printed circuit board, cable, or the like.
Such headers and receptacles are known and are usually employing contacts in the form of so-called blade power contacts. Blade contacts can be used for currents up to 3 amp per contact, which in a commonly used 12 mm 2xc3x974 module results in a maximum current of 24 amp.
Although blade contacts offer sufficient capacity for many applications, a permanent need exists for increasing the power of the connectors without increasing their dimensions or production costs.
The invention aims to provide a connector of the above mentioned type which can operate at a higher amperage without increasing dimensions or costs.
To this end the connector of the invention is characterized in that the retaining portion of the contact element is cylindrical and a fixation element is placed between the tails, which fixes the position of the tails relative to one another so as to avoid contact between the mating ends and/or the tails of the contact elements.
It was found that with the headers and receptacles according to the invention, the contact elements can be fitted into existing mini coax housings. In coax applications, already a complete xe2x80x9cfamilyxe2x80x9d is available with straight, right angle and cable connectors. While for coax contacts it is not a problem that the ground (outer) contact of two adjacent contact elements contact each other (in fact, they are often combined), this is absolutely not allowed for the circular power contact, as this would mean a short circuit. By employing the said fixation element the position of the mating end of the contact elements becomes sufficiently stable to avoid a short circuit.
Thus, the mini coax housings, which would normally not be considered for use in power applications, can be used in power connectors and there is no need for a new design or new (expensive) moulds.
In a preferred embodiment, the mating end of the contact elements are cylindrical. It was found that by increasing the circumferential surface of the mating end (when compared to flat blade contacts), the amperage can at least be doubled.
In a further preferred embodiment the end part of the tail of at least one of the contact elements builds an angle with the rest of the tail, which angle preferably is equal to or substantially equal to 90 degrees.
In this preferred embodiment special care should be taken to avoid the said short circuit. To this end, it is preferred that at least part of the end of the tail portion that builds an angle with the rest of the tail portion is separated from the tail portion of neighbouring contact elements by means of a partition wall.